A Millenia's Wait
by Amby-chan
Summary: A short romantic fanfic written from Usagi and Mamoru's eyes about when they first met in the Silver Millenium.


A Millenia's Wait  
by Lady Amber  
  
~*~ Standard disclaimers apply. Don' own SM never will even though I WISH.. *SIGH* Oh well.. Fanciful thinking. Anyways, for those of you who've read my other fics, you know I tend to write long, complicated things. Well, here's a shortie for all you who don' like long things ok? I know.. what a change!   
CandC go here: amby-chan@sailormoon.com And if you don't take the TWO SECONDS it'll take just to say "nice fic" or "fic sucked" I'll find you and kill you. How? Um.. I'm still thinking about that *sweatdrops* Heehee.. Well I will anyways.. Punishment will be severe! So.. Just email me ok? Tanku! I LOVE FEEDBACK..   
OH yeah The different ** and ^^'s around paragraphs and stuff are different people speaking. You'll figure it out I'm sure.~*~  
  
  
** It's been so long.. I still remember you.. Your soft eyes, clearer than the sky your planet hung in. I always longed for you, waited anxiously for the days you'd come. I guess it's rather funny.. Because I started out hating you..   
  
I still remember when I first saw you.. So arrogant and proud, looking down at me as if you were better than me. I hated you, I really did. I hated you with all my soul and all of my being, and you know what the really funny thing was? I didn't know why I hated you.. You were handsome, smart, and totally desirable.. I remember that all the ladies just wanted to be around you. I wasn't even supposed to be there.  
  
Relations between the Moon and the Earth had never been good, but that year was the worst. Lunarians couldn't even set foot on Terran soil without fear of causing war between the two Kingdoms. Enemities ran high, and talk of war was everywhere. I remember asking my mother why we hated each other, but all she said was the usual cryptic answer from her.   
  
"They're Earthlings."   
  
I still don't know why that made so much difference. We didn't look different.. Our people were the same, we loved, hated, laughed, cried, rejoiced, mourned, lived and died. But for some reason we were different. So different we couldn't even be in the same room together. But I couldn't contain my curiosity. What made Earthlings so different, so dangerous?   
  
I think my mother was the first to know of the secret trips I began to make to the emerald and sapphire sphere they called Earth. I couldn't help myself; it was so beautiful. So lush, rich and green, it was so different from the stately splendor of the Moon Kingdom. Earth was alive, full and vibrant beyond what my mind could comprehend.   
  
I began to get more daring the more I travelled there, taking with me Earthling clothes that I made or had fashioned on the pretense I was doing a report for my tutor and had to look the part. I would enter the taverns, or wander through the forests. Sometimes I bathed in the waterfalls or stared in wonder at different cities as I threaded my way through the bustling hive they lived in. The first time I attended a ball it was like a rush for me. The thrill, the danger, but also the knowledge that I was in my enemy's home made it seem like a dream.  
  
And that ball wasn't the first, nor the last, I had attended. Balls on the Moon were gay and lavish, done with cheerful happiness. Balls on Earth were so much different. They were solemn and imposing; almost like a duel for more respect, more power. If you weren't beautiful enough, or witty enough, you were shunned.   
  
I didn't wear my dresses to the ball, instead I'd go to Earth before hand and see what the latest styles were, then I'd use my powers to design it. It was cheating, true, but still, I wanted to look my best. I wanted to show these Earthlings that there were a people other than their own in the world.   
  
I called myself the Countess Tsukino, a mysterious woman from the far reaches of the Earth Kingdom. Now, I laugh when I think of how melodramatic I was in my youth. Even still, I have to admit, it was fun. I remember the first time someone bowed to me, respected me for being me not just because I was the Princess of the Moon Kingdom.   
  
And then, I attended your ball dear heart. And that night would forever change my life. I'd just gotten done waltzing with the Duke Armaine, one of my many suitors I'd gained in my cameos at various balls. I never treated them seriously; it was just a game to me. But then,.. then you claimed a dance.   
  
You, the proud, arrogant, handsome young Prince of the Earth. How I hated you.. I'd heard so many tales, so many stories it was impossible for me not to be biased. But still, you made me feel so vulnerable, so weak. I didn't like it. And so I scorned you, purposely did things I knew you looked down upon.   
  
How I hated you.   
  
And I think you hated me too.. Really I don't think you meant to, but I don't blame you.. I deserved to be despised. Then that one night came, when you made me so angry I left the ball, ran into the gardens.   
  
I was so angry I wanted to leave, then and there, and I was going to. I fled to the farthest reach of the gardens, held up my key and spoke the ancient phrase to invoke the blessing of the goddess Selene. And then, you spoke.   
  
No,.. you laughed.   
  
I hated you more in that instant than I can ever remember. What ever compelled you to follow me that one night I'll never know.. I don't care, though I'm grateful. For it was then that you took me in your arms and kissed me. And I knew then and there that I loved you. And.. I quit hating you. Just like that. How? I wondered.. How could I hate someone so passionately but just as suddenly love you more than I could bear?   
  
I don't know.. I don't think I'll ever know. But I'm grateful. So grateful.   
  
I love you my Prince. I love you more than the sun loves the sky, more than the Earth loves the Rain. I'll love you until the stars burst into thousands of pieces and our world ceases to be. I'll love you from this life to the next, until our bodies are nothing more than ashes blown about by the wind, until our great great great great grandchildren are great great great grandparents and beyond.   
  
I love you. You, my only love.**  
  
  
^^I often wonder what it'd be like without you. Without your smile, your laugh, the sweep of your hair, the sound of you voice. Where would I be? No.. what would I be? That thought scares me. My dearest love, my only love.. You're so different than other girls, even your meatballs are so funny, but it's not just the meatballs. It's you.   
  
You're special.   
  
Are you so wonderful because I love you? Or do I love you.. because you're so wonderful? Does my heart ache at the sight of you simply because I'm obsessed? Or am I obsessed because my heart leaps to my throat at the mere mention of your name?  
  
You beautiful angel on Earth, born incarnate. To think that when I first saw you I had the temerity to hate you.. How could I? I really think that I was blind, not to see your beauty, the goodness, pureness of your heart.   
  
Even on Earth in the old days you always captured my attention, held it, captivated me. You were always the belle of the ball.. You were always the prettiest, the smartest, the funniest of all of them. And I didn't know why. Clearly everyone else thought so.. You never knew, but even in my own home, you were the talk of the town.   
  
Who was this mysterious lady, of mere Countess rank? No one knew who the Countess Tsukino was.. No one knew where she lived, or anything about her, except that she was incredibly wealthy and incredibly perfect. Apparently, no one had even known there was a Tsukino mansion, much less a entire Holding..   
  
How then, was she so refined? Was she a commoner in disguise? But that was so silly.. How could a commoner know the ways of the court, be so genteel, much less have such expensive, intricate dresses?   
  
I didn't know, but whatever it was, whenever I was around you, something seemed to come over me. I found myself doing and saying things I wouldn't normally do, trying in some wierd way to impress you, to show you I was better than her.  
  
The first time I saw you, you were standing there, perfect, bathed in a ray of sunlight from a stained glass window, your breathtaking azure eyes taking in the dancers with what seemed, to me, to be almost glowing with excitement. I didn't know why but right then and there I wanted you to be mine more than anything else. But when I went up to you, asked you to dance..   
  
You glared at me, as if I wasn't fit to be with you. I didn't know why I evoked such emotions in you, but I did. And it made me mad. How dare you glare at me? Prince of the Earth? And so I began to go out of my way to make trouble for you.. Making it harder for you to keep your position as Countess and the talk of the town.   
  
But even after I'd do something, I'd feel bad. Why did I hate you so? One look at you, and what you did to me, my heart, made me feel so afraid, so different that I couldn't help but hate you. Still.. that one time I went to far. As soon as I said what I said, I knew it, in the way you trembled with sheer rage, your eyes almost black. I wanted to reach for you, hold you, say I was sorry, but then you turned and stormed out.   
  
I followed you because I wanted to apologize. I wanted you to stop glaring at me and I wanted you to see me and like me. But then, there you were, asking Selene's protection to travel back to your home. The Moon.   
  
You were a Lunar Princess.   
  
I laughed out of sheer shock, bitterness that the one girl I'd fallen in love with was my mortal enemy. You turned and I could see at first, the gladness to see me, but then the fear as you realized it was me. Me the Prince of the Earth, your enemy.   
  
I kissed you then and my whole world changed.   
  
And now here I am, waiting.. My body gone, my soul asleep, waiting.. Waiting for you dear heart, dear soul. Waiting for you to love me again to kiss me again. Here I am waiting and watching.   
  
I know you won't remember me.. But I know at the same time it doesn't matter. You and I were meant to be, we always were. We just didn't know it at that time. But I know whatever happens I'll find you again. I'll find you and I'll love you once again because I can't help myself.   
  
I love you and I'll wait for you. I'll wait for a millenia and more.   
  
For you. You, my only love. ^^  
  
~FINI~  
  
~*~ GAH Absolutely horrid wasn't it? I can't believe I wrote something so gushy waaah! Must be all those terrible romance fics I'm reading. There are too many beautiful romance writers out there! *SNIFFS* How can I read it all?   
Ok, stay tuned.. Another chapter of Crystal Souls will be coming up and hopefully I'll finish that fic really quick so I can get on to my next fic.. As of now, it'll be called "When Infinity Falls" .. Oooh huh? *G* Ok then, until next time fanfic readers!  
  
OH YEAH.. Don't forget to email me all sortsa luvvely spam! TANKU!   
  
Lady Amber  
amby-chan@sailormoon.com ~*~ 


End file.
